Superman DCM (S1-S1)
Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the Superman movies, the Timmverse, and the TV shows Superboy, Lois & Clark, and Smallville are not canon. Superman's origins and history is set within a mixture of The Man of Steel comic, Superman: Birthright, and Superman: Secret Origin, thus portraying him at the start of his career as the Big Blue Boy Scout. Character History “It's about standing up for justice. For truth. As long as people like you are out there, I'll be there. Always,” - Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman In The Beginning... Kal-El was born on the distant planet Krypton, located in Sector 2813, to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van. When the planet was about to explode, they sent Kal-El away in a small ship design to carry him to safety away from the planet, sending him to Earth, located in Sector 2814. They sent him to the planet Earth, where exposure to the yellow sunlight would supercharge his cells into living solar batteries and give him incredible powers, wanting him to reclaim the fullness in life denied by the sterility of Kryptonian culture. His ship landed undetected in Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America where he was found by a local farming couple, Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent. They took him in and illegally adopted him renaming him "Clark Kent" after Martha's maiden name. His rocket is also followed by another one, containing Krypto, the House of El's family dog that would share similar type of powers that Clark had. Clark's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability at an early age and the power of flight, just before high school. Growing up in Smallville, Clark's shared his secrets with Lana Lang and the beginnings of a relationship with her. He also became friends with Lex Luthor at a very young age, but Lex and Clark have a falling out after Luthor Manor burns down with his father inside during an experiment to contact extra-terrestrials. Martha Kent modeled a costume after traditional Kryptonian garb out of his baby blanket, and he began operating in his youth as Superboy. He is visited in this time by Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 30th Century, an organization of super-powered teens inspired by his legacy; they take him to the future and show him a world where he isn't different than everyone else. His adopted parents finally revealed the rocket and his foreign heritage when he was 18, leading Clark to decide that he would use his powers to protect innocents. During this time he pursued his education at Metropolis University while scratching out a living to put himself through school. After college where he studied and gotten a degree in journalism, Clark worked as a freelance reporter for several years, and is inspired by the death of a West African revolutionary named Kobe Asuru he met during his time as a freelance reporter. Returning to Smallville at the age of 25 he decides that it's time for him to start really making a difference in the world, using the Kryptonian symbol of hope given to him by his parents as his heritage. Designing a costume after traditional Kryptonian clothing with no mask so that the public might trust him, Clark adopts a shyer bespectacled appearance to hide his dual identity and decides to move to Metropolis, New York. Enter Superman In early 2012, Clark would began his new career as a reporter for the Daily Planet working underneath chief-editor Perry White alongside Lois and cub reporter Jimmy Olsen. He is forced to make his first public appearance as Superman, saving both of them when the city is attacked by experimental military helicopters. The media coverage would eventually attract the attention of Lex Luthor, now a corrupt business mogul and owner of LexCorp. Luthor is revealed to be responsible in an act of corporate sabotage against Wayne Enterprises, meeting and coming into conflict with Superman for the first time. Luthor invites Lois and Clark for an interview, refusing to acknowledge his upbringing in Smallville, and announces to the media that he believes Superman is an alien. Testing this theory, he discovers his weakness by exposing him to green Kryptonite. Over the next few weeks, Luthor begun to spend paranoia by claiming to the public that Superman is an advanced alien invader. The Planet is the only newspaper to portray him in a positive light, with his first recorded photograph taken by Jimmy Olsen. Backed up by Luthor, acting as consultant, General Sam Lane, Lois' father, of the United States Army comes into the city with his army, and they create Metallo (powered by Luthor's green Kryptonite) to stop Superman. The army takes over Daily Planet headquarters, but Superman regains popular approval by proving that he's only interested in saving lives while they're actively endangering them. The Daily Planet becomes the most popular newspaper in town because it's the only one with Superman exclusives. This climaxes in a staged Kryptonian invasion of Metropolis using real troops and holograms to discredit him, led by a fictional warlord named Van-Gar. Lois inspires him to fight back through Kryptonite poisoning caused from Metallo, and Jimmy rallies the populace to his side with pictures of his heroism during the war. Superman is ultimately able to end the attacks, exposing Luthor's fraud and proving himself as a hero to humanity. However, all wasn't finished yet as this eventually led to a final battle between himself and a being known as "Parasite". Metropolitan janitor Rudy Jones had worked for LexCorp and during his lunch break, Rudy had eaten a donut that had been accidentally spilled with a purple toxic material which had been produced by extracting the radiation from Kryptonite. This transforms him into subsequently going on a rampage in Metropolis until he is stopped by Superman. With Parasite defeated and sent to live a holding cell in Stryker's Island Prison, Clark had return to Smallville after many years. Once sorting out childhood best friend Lana Lang's feelings for him (and finding out she was now a US Marshall), he was exposed to the rocket once again. This time he receives a message from Jor-El and Lara, learning of Krypton for the first time when centuries of knowledge are implanted in his brain. Superman considers his dual heritage, and decides that no matter where he's from, his life on Earth has made him a human and an American. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG (Series 1), Season 1 Regular Appearance Clark Kent stands at six foot three inches tall, and weighs about two-hundred and twenty pounds, with a lean, strong muscular built. He has blue eyes and short black hair that is combed down or wavy and out of place. While at work, Clark wears either a white long-sleeved or short-sleeved dress shirt and tie, a black double-breasted pocketed blazer, pocketed khaki pants, and dress shoes. He also wears glasses to make his appearance more bumbling and hopeless, and dresses with loose dress clothing as he wears his Superman suit underneath. As Superman, he wears a blue bodysuit complemented by red trunks, red boots, and a long, flowing red cape. A yellow belt encircles his waist, and there is a highly stylized Superman insignia - consisting of a large red letter "S" inscribed within a yellow shield, which is bordered in red - emblazoned on his chest. The back of Superman's cape bears a similar insignia, except that this one consists of a yellow letter "S" inscribed within a yellow shield bordered in yellow. His hair is also more slicked back and with a curl on his forehead. Trademark Gear Not counting his powers nor his journalistic items and other personal items, none. Clark also believes strongly in non-lethal combat, and has never directly killed anyone using his powers. As a result, he has adopted a fighting style that depends largely on knocking opponents unconscious using his superhuman strength. He will sometimes combine these attacks with super speed, in order to remain anonymous or to sneak up on his opponents. He does use more force when battling more powerful metahuman, extraterrestrial and even supernatural beings. Powers Kryptonians naturally possess no notable abilities. However, once they're exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, their body's cells store energy like a solar battery, allowing them to develop indescribable abilities. Without the sun, Kryptonians would have no superhuman prowess. These abilities appear to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take great time and effort, like heat vision or arctic breath; most Kryptonians who have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who weren't aware, adapted to their powers over a quick time after learning about them. Superhuman Strength - Ability to possess physical strength, far exceeding that of a normal human or any other known animal. The upper limit of how much weight he can lift has ranged from several tons to entire planets. Explanations include being adapted to the heavier gravity of Krypton, and his muscles using the power of the solar energy which fuels all his abilities. His stamina is also virtually limitless, but after facing larger and powerful opponents, he would start to lose his stamina. Superman can also create shockwaves, by simply clapping his hands together or slamming his fists or feet against the ground causing the shockwave to occur. Invulnerability - Ability to possess a very high form of durability, protecting his body from almost any form of harm, as well as immunity to most known diseases, viruses and toxins. Because of the presence of the Yellow Sun, Kryptonians have an extremely dense molecular structure to each of their cells emitting an unbreakable aura of solar energy. Apparently this power greatly reduces his aging, although it increases as he gets older, and renders him effectively immortal. Flight - Ability to possess propel himself through the air at will. This has ranged from simply being able to jump great distances using his superhuman strength, to being able to accelerate, float in midair, change direction and traverse vast distances without stopping. Superhuman Speed - Ability to possess speeds far greater than normal humans are capable of. Top speeds have ranged from hundreds of miles per hour to beyond the speed of light, as well as speeding up of his own thoughts and perception to be able to control his actions as well as normal while moving at high speeds. Superman's speed was shown as fast enough to travel backwards in time, thus saving the life of Lois Lane after Lex Luthor’s missile caused an earthquake. Superhuman Vision - Ability to see farther and with greater accuracy than normally humanly possible. Sometimes includes the ability to see EM frequencies invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light and in some stories, even an energy aura which supposedly surrounds all living things. Offshoots of this power include: * Telescopic Vision - Ability to “zoom in” on far away objects, sometimes hundreds of miles away * Microscopic (Micro) Vision - Ability to zoom in on objects that would normally be too small to see, like those on a cellular or molecular level. * X-ray Vision - Ability to see through all objects, with the exception of lead. Explanations for how this power works vary, but rarely include the emission and perception of actual X-Rays, as such high-energy radiation would actually be dangerous to living things he uses it on. A more common theory involves being able to see and concentrate on the patterns of natural cosmic radiation as it reverberates off objects. * Heat Vision - Ability to emit heat energy from his eyes that resembles bright red or orange laser-like beams, which may be invisible at low temperatures but extremely bright at high ones. A focused variation of his X-Ray Vision, it is a distinct power involving converting solar energy directly into heat. Superman has been shown to be able use Heat Vision with surgical precision and at microscopic levels. Superman may even use to this ability to shave his otherwise very durable hair. Super Breath - Ability to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects such as cars, and allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. In accordance with Boyle's Law, the release (exhalation) of highly compressed air causes it to drop radically in temperature. When Superman does this, it is usually referred to as Freeze Breath, and can cool objects to sub-zero temperatures and freeze air moisture solid. Super Hearing - Ability to hear far more sounds with far more detail at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans such as dog whistles. Superman is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat, even if they are in another part of the city. Like humans and most animals, he is skilled at automatically noticing his own name out of the jumble of several overheard conversations, making him adept at quickly responding to calls of distress all over the city. Superhuman Olfaction - Ability to possess a heightened and highly accurate sense of smell comparable to some animals such as dogs. Can be used to detect things like the chemicals in a bomb hidden somewhere in a crowded room. Superhuman Muscle and Vocal Control - Ability to possess a superhuman control over his muscles and vocal cords, allowing him to speak in a deeper vocal as Superman and a more hi-pitched voice when he is Clark Kent. He can also use this ability to project a Super Scream from his vocal cords. Self-Sufficiency - Ability to possess the need of not needing to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period, but still enjoys sleeping, eating and drinking regarding. Weaknesses * Kryptonite: His most known weakness, Kryptonite are radioactive fragments from the planet Krypton created by fusion during the explosion that destroyed it. Superman's cells store electromagnetic radiation (such as sunlight) and convert it into energy, manifesting his superpowers. However when Superman is exposed to kryptonite within roughly ten feet or less of any size or amount, its high-band radiation rapidly interferes with this process, causing severe physical pain and the loss of his powers. Green, the most common form, would kill him, while other forms would do various effects to him including the stripping of his powers. ** Kryptonians - Another weakness is fighting Kryptonians. A Kryptonian at their full peak could injury and harm Superman in various ways, though this could be vary from time from time. * Red Sun Radiation: Natural in Krypton's planetary system, red solar radiation replaces the higher-yield yellow solar energy in Superman's cells, robbing him of the fuel for his powers. This process does not have the painful, crippling and fever-like symptoms of Kryptonite, and essentially leaves him with the normal health and abilities of a human in his size and shape, as it did for the entire population of Krypton during its existence. Exposure to Yellow Sunlight causes his powers to return. * Magic: While not so much an actual weakness, Superman's invulnerability offers no protection against magical attacks or spells. As a result, spells cast on Superman affect him the same as it would anyone else. This sometimes goes so far as enchanted weapons being able to subvert his invulnerability as well. Category:Kryptonians Category:Reporters Category:Super Heroes Category:Justice League (DC/M S1)